Tommy
by InsanityInside
Summary: A story about a little boy named Tommy and his friend, the snake :


_Disclaimer: Err... Right... You know what fanfiction is, don't you? _

**Tommy **

Eleven-year-old Tommy Riddle had lived in the orphanage as long as he could remember, probably since he was a baby. He didn't like it there. He sometimes wondered why he had to live there. Tommy knew that his Dad was still alive. Why couldn't they live together? Why couldn't he have a family, or at least a father? But Mr. Riddle had left Mrs. Riddle before Tommy was born. The boy had no idea why. His Mum must have been very nice, Tommy was sure. Of course he didn't remmber her, but he hoped she had loved him. And why didn't Dad at least come and take Tommy after his Mum died? The little boy had always hoped it was only because Dad didn't know where to look for him. He had always hoped that someday Mr. Riddle would come and take him far away from here. Or at least that _somebody_ would.

And finally one day something happened. Tommy got a _letter_. A letter, that said that Tommy was a wizard and was going to leave the orphanage and go to a new school. A very _special_ school. A school for _people like him_…

Well, that explained a lot. Tommy had always known he was different. Strange things tended to happen around him. Sometimes they seemed like miracles and sometimes his enemies had really strange accidents, but there was always something really, really _weird_. This was why Tommy hated the orphanage. Because other children didn't like him. And they didn't like him because he was _different_. He was quite used to it by now actually. Other children might not want to talk to him, but he knew someone who did.

When he got the letter, he went out to the garden to find his little friend. This was yet another unusual thing about Tommy. He could talk to snakes. Well, actually, anyone could _talk_ to snakes, but they actually _understood_ it when Tommy did. And they talked to him. And one that lived in the garden was actually Tommy's best friend. Tommy wanted to tell her about the letter, and about the magic, and the new school, and everything, and about how happy he was because he was finally going to meet people who just might like him. She had to know all about it. She was his friend.

When he was finishing to tell the snake the story, Tommy heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Big Bobby, the bully, his worst enemy. Big Bobby wasn't really so big. He was only a year older than Tommy, about an inch taller and not much stronger, but he was the leader of a gang and if Bobby hated someone, at least five other boys did as well. And he did hate Tommy.

'So, Tommy…' Bobby said 'what does your imaginary friend say?'

'I do not have an imaginary friend,' Tommy told him.

'Oh, you don't?' Bobby was surprised 'Then, who were you talking to? That tree over there? Oh, hello, Mr. Tree!' Big Bobby laughed.

'I do not talk to trees!' Tommy said.

'You don't? Oh, I'm sorry! Of course, you were talking to that rock, weren't you?' Bobby pointed at a rock lying in the grass. And then he noticed something on the rock: a tiny green snake.

'Oh!' he exclaimed 'It's the snake, isn't it? You're talking to the snake, aren't you? Hi, Mr. Snake!'

'Miss, actually.' Tommy informed him 'She's a girl.'

Bobby was quite shocked. He had not expected that. He had expected something like 'I do not talk to animals, thank you very much.', but the Riddle kid apparently believed that he could have a conversation with a snake! Bobby stared at him for a moment. Then he stared at the 'Miss Snake' on the rock. Then he had an idea.

'You're talking to a _dead snake_?' he asked with an evil grin, and he stepped on the snake.

'No! Don't!' Tommy shouted, but it was too late.

'What?' Bobby asked 'Was she your _girlfriend_ or something?' and with that he left Tommy alone.

Tommy cried. Big Bobby didn't seem to realise it, but he had just killed Tommy's best friend. All the happiness from getting the letter was gone… The letter! Tommy took it out of his pocket and stared at it again. Well, at least that was still true. He really was going to that wizard school. He was going to be a wizard. _And a very powerful one too_, he thought. He looked down at the snake's dead body.

'I'll get my revange someday,' he thought 'And noone will ever laugh at me again…'


End file.
